koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 8/DLC Weapon Movesets
This page is for the DLC weapons in Dynasty Warriors 8. For weapon movesets from the other games, please see the Movesets category. Weapons :See also: Dynasty Warriors 8/DLC Weapons *'Flaming Sword' - A weapon that grows stronger as flames form around the blade when dragged on the ground while running. *'Screw Crossbow' - A long-range weapon resembling a Gatling gun. *'Metal Greaves' - Weaponized boots. Employs kick-based moves that connect to different aerial attacks. *'Emei Daggers' - Dual-tipped daggers used for inflicting quick sweeping hits and grappling stabs. *'Blade Bow' - Yueying's weapon from Dynasty Warriors 6: Special. *'Twin Fans' - Previous weapon of the Two Qiaos. Movesets Flaming Sword Ground Moveset : : Stabs the ground before dragging the blade back to position. Can increase flame level to maximum. Causes small flames to erupt for the first level while the second level widens the attack range. : , : Slashes from behind the right to the upper left, lifting the user in the process. : , , : Grabs an enemy and slashes them in a looping pattern before causing them to explode via sliding slash. Is innately fire elemental even without the flame effect on. : , , , : Slides forward while slashing and performs a spinning slash attack right in the middle of a backflip. : , , , , : When used without touching an enemy, the user simply drags sword with enough friction to coat it in flames. Successfully connecting the attack will result in the user striking the target once before leaping upward to slam the ground, sending nearby foes airborne. The full flame version consists of multiple swipes followed by a stab on the ground that produces an explosion. The last part can still be triggered even when the flame-covered sword does not hit anything. : , , , , , : Does a circular slash. The first level version alters the move by having the user knock enemies away with multiple spinning slashes imbued with fire. The second level sucks in more enemies and adds a pose that activates an explosion at the end. : , , , , , : Performs a series of acrobatic slashes. :Dashing : : , : Swings sword from right to left while in mid-air. : , : Slams the ground to launch enemies upward while igniting sword with more flames. :Shadow Sprint: Drives sword unto the earth and sends out a kick. The user then drags sword and causes it to ignite. *Switch Attack: Does an uppercut swing with weapon covered in flames. *Attack Feature(s): The weapon's flame effect causes all charge attacks to inflict fire damage while altering the properties of certain moves. The increase in power and range is proportional to the current size of the flame which comes in two levels. *Storm Rush: Inflicts alternating slashes from left to right. *Variable Counter: Dodges attack and follows up with a launching upper slash. Horse Moveset : : Does stronger slashes from one side to the next. : , , , , , : Slashes from right to left several times. Fighting Style Screw Crossbow Ground Moveset : : Shoots spearheads on the ground, also hitting fallen enemies nearby. Rotating the left analog stick will prolong the weapon's rapid firing until it stops. : , : Does an angled swing from right to left that lifts enemies into the air while firing bolts along the way. : , , : Shoots at a target multiple times, stunning them with the last hit. Tapping prolongs the attack. Movement is limited to left and right strafes when performing this move. : , , , : Plants weapon unto the ground and fires projectiles to clear surrounding opponents away. : , , , , : Leaps into the air to perform an angular swipe. Shots are fired on the ground, pushing enemies forward with the last shot sending them airborne. : , , , , , : Mobilizes into the air and fires continuously on the ground like a helicopter. Tapping extends the attack. : , , , , , : Swings weapon at several different angles before stabbing forward. :Dashing : : , : Does a horizontal slash. : , : Fires weapon on the ground rapidly. *Switch Attack: Fires weapon from behind, causing the user to propel forward and bash enemies with shoulder. *Attack Feature(s): Rotating the left analog stick while performing C1 will cause the user to fire rapidly. *Storm Rush: Does multiple horizontal shots, ending with a stab. *Variable Counter: Fires a sweeping shot that knocks enemies up into the air. Horse Moveset : : Fires projectiles to the right. Can be extended by tapping . : , , , , , : Swings weapon on the right side several times. Fighting Style Metal Greaves Ground Moveset : : Does a low sweeping kick that leaves surrounding enemies stunned momentarily. : , : Performs a light flying kick to launch foes. : , , : Grabs enemies up-close while leaping up. : , , , : Does a back flip kick. : , , , , : Leaps up in time for a heel drop, sending nearby foes airborne. : , , , , , : Performs a series of spinning kicks in the air followed by a flying knee kick. : , , , , , : Consists of aerial kicks that keep enemies airborne, with the last hit sending them away. :Dashing : Performs a quick flying kick forward. : , : Launches a single kick that slams enemies unto the ground, knocking them away in the process. : , : Does a flying kick while in mid-air. *Switch Attack: Launches a single kick forward, hitting the enemy several times when in contact with them. When used during aerial assaults, the attack becomes a downward drill kick knocking enemies unto the ground. *Attack Feature(s): Every charge attack launches the user in mid-air. Can be used to perform jump cancels. *Storm Rush: Inflicts multiple kicks forward followed by a roundhouse kick at the end. *Variable Counter: Avoids incoming attack before countering with a descending kick. Horse Moveset : : Causes the user launch a quick drop kick while riding. : , , , , , : Inflicts sweeping kicks on the left side several times. Fighting Style The metal greaves are unique in that one cannot go past the first hit of the attack string without coming in contact with an enemy. While the attacks of this weapon are ideal for aerial juggling, users are often left vulnerable to enemy projectiles that may interfere with combo building. The constant need to seamlessly resume attack strings within opposing crowds makes the whole moveset a nostalgic reference to the Renbu system from Dynasty Warriors 6. Emei Daggers Ground Moveset : : Grabs the nearest foe and leaves them in a crumpled state. : , : Hits enemies multiple times while launching them up. : , , : Grapples an enemy, spins around while hitting surrounding foes, and leaves intended target stunned. : , , , : Does a quick slash followed by another swipe. : , , , , : Performs a sudden dash attack. : , , , , , : Latches unto an opponent and stabs them rapidly before unleashing a shockwave. : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Does a slash while in mid-air. : , : Grapples the closest enemy while leaping up in the air. *Switch Attack: Launches a quick attack that knocks away nearby opponents. *Attack Feature(s): By switching to this weapon, the user will receive a temporary buff that increases mobility and attack speed. *Storm Rush: *Variable Counter: Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Blade Bow Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : *Switch Attack: *Attack Feature(s): *Storm Rush: *Variable Counter: Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Twin Fans Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : *Switch Attack: *Attack Feature(s): *Storm Rush: *Variable Counter: Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Category:Movesets